Runescape: The tale of Guthix Part one -The Ascension
by Spezio89
Summary: Part one of three on the story of how Guthix became a god. Guthix is a simple man who's only wish is to be free and live a happy life with his daughter Aagi but when a strange gateway is found it opens a pathway for powerful gods to enter changing Guthix and his world forever.


** Runescape: The tale of Guthix**

Part one: The Ascension

What does it take to become a god? In order to tell you my tale I must first take you back to the very beginning. Long before time itself, three powerful ancient beings called "The Elder Gods" created all that we know. Who, what and where these being came from is unknown even to myself. As quickly as they came they vanished just as fast leaving behind only artifact and small glues to they're very origin with one such artifact, a sword of great power left behind on my home world. Little did I know this sword would set in motion my very own ascension to godhood...

My name is Guthix a member of a now extinct rare called the "Naragi" native to our ones beautiful home world of Naragia. We where a young and peaceful rare living in harmony with nature knowing little to nothing of the horrors of war. I can describe our race as a tall humanoid looking people with short feathery red fur and small facial horns appearing at adolescence. Our race's natural lifespan being much longer then most mortal being at well over a few centuries in length. Do to such longevity our people where able to learn a great deal about the universe and developed intelligences greater then most others, however this would not save our peaceful race from being destroyed. In our ignorance we believed all other being must share the same ideals as us. Surely they would, Right? Why would someone wish to destroy or kill for pleasure? To my surprise and dismay some such beings only seem to existent for such things. For a people so intelligences how could we be so blind to this fact? How could we be so stupid?!

I lived in a small farming village with my loving daughter Aagi not far from the great city of Askorth a place built over what the Naragi people believe to be divine and powerful ruins. I was never much of a man of faith and cared very little for such things. My only care in the world was to build a life for me and my little girl and see her grow up happy and safe. Aagi only being nine centuries old she was still very young and has so much to learn about the universe. After her mothers passing to sickness the only thing driving me to carry on is her. Looking into Aagi's blue eyes or seeing Aagi's long golden hair flowing in the wind on warm summer morning was all I needed in life and wanted nothing more. Some had riches and power but Aagi was worth more to me then any of those things as she gave me hope, peace and love such feelings I would surely forget if not for her. I build a small green and white house for us to live in and worked the fields morning to dusk trying make ends meat. It was simple and hard yet fulfilling life yet with the weight of Aagi's mother passing always on my mind I was driven to make our dreams come true or at the very least Aagi's dreams. I was a father and must put my daughter before all else!

One morning I awoke to the sounds of chatter outside my window "Did you hear? The holy men found a portal under Askroth!" Curious I listened on "Yes I heard! They said they detected a strange disturbance coming from under the ruins and found a doorway to another world!" A doorway to another world? I thought to myself and laughed "Are those fools on again about some divine mumbojumbo hahaha?" I walked into the other room to see that Aagi had awoken early to make me breakfast before I headed out to the fields. I ate up as much as I could and got myself ready for along days work. Aagi kissed on forehead and wished me luck "be safe out there father! Don't over work yourself again haha" I smiled and hugged her "Oh wait before you go.. Would it be alright if I went to Askorth and see what all the talk is about?" I obliged "thank you father! I love you and will be back very soon!"

As I worked the fields I noticed more and more people heading for Askorth in a hurry. "Hey Guthix don't you wanna see whats going on?" A local villager asked me "They are now talking about voices coming from the portal" Voices I said? My first thought was of my daughter and her safety so I agreed to head into the city. I grabbed my things and made my way to Askorth. As I arrived I could see a huge crowed of people surrounding a rather large excavated hole in the ground in the hole was a large round stone gate standing about 15 feet tall glowing with blue lights and humming with strange aura. I had never seen anything like this before just then I remembered Aagi and asked if anyone had seen her?

Just then I heard "Father over here!" I looked quickly as saw Aagi standing on the edge of the crater. "get away from there you will fall in!" I cried and as I said this a large burst of power shot out of the gate I watched helplessly as Aagi fell into the crater. I could hear the cries of others around me I jumped into the crater after her. "Ouch.. Its alright father im fine haha its only a few feet deep" I grabbed her arm "don't ever be so reckless again I wont lose you like your mother..." at that very moment a second ray of light shot out of the gate as the crowed gasped and the Holy men chanting in a old forgotten tongue a large humanoid walked out from the blueish light. He stood at least 10 feet tall clad in golden Armour and blue robes, a large golden crown atop his head with a symbol of a sliver star on it. His skin was was light blue and his eyes where glowing bright yellow making it almost imposable to look him in the eyes for very long without going blind. I had never been so scared in my life. The divine looking man said.. "I am Saradomin" as he said this more humanoid beings walked out of the portal "I am the God of Order, wisdom and light" as he said this the other being walked closer to me I could see them more clearly. They two where clad in golden Armour baring the same symbol and had white bird like wings coming out of they're backs. What a sight to behold..

I could hear voices from the crowd "GASP! Did he say that he was a god?!" The holy men welcomed Saradomin and his followers to Askroth however Saradomin didn't seem to be very interested in pleasantries. "I seek the elder blade on your world" said Saradomin "A great evil approaches your world and the only way to defeat this threat is by giving me the Elder blade" he explained. It wasn't long before he noticed Aagi and myself at his feet. He looked down at us and said "You there, have you heard of such a blade? Speak!" I told him I had never heard of it. Aagi chimes in "wait! I think I know what your talking about! In one of my books I read of a sword left behind by the old gods" SHHHHHH! I said to Aagi "You have no idea what your talking about!" Saradomin demanded to know everything Aagi knew on the where abouts of the blade "well you see sir, no one knows where the sword is. Its just a legend" angered by this Saradomin ordered his men to search the lands over for the elder blade. "From this day forward your race shall serve and worship me as your god" Saradomin ordered. "we serve no god! We live as one with nature and have done so for many a millennium" said the holy men. "If you will not worship me then you and your people are of no uses to me" stated Saradomin angrily..."KILL THEM ALL" my heart sunk as I watched the enraged god cut down the holy men with a sword he seemingly summoned out of thin air. The crowed screaming running for they're lives as Saradomin's followers indiscriminately kill everyone around them. I had never seen so much death and violence in my life. Is this what all gods bring? And from a so called "god of light and order"? Where is the order in such chaos here? How could this happen? I could only imagine what other horrors are looming ever closer to our world. All this going through my head as I grabbed Aagi and made a brake for it. "why is he killing everyone, daddy? Did I say something wrong? I'm scared" Aagi said "No my dear it was not your fault. We much hurry!"

We managed to escape the chaos and make it back to our village only to find it ransacked and most of it burned to the ground. I saw our village, the very place we called hom for gone in flames. I held Aagi and told her as she cried in my arms "Everything will be ok we will hide in the Druid's craven north from here. We made or way to the caves to find others hiding out as well. The Druids greeted us and quickly led us inside as I over heard a young man "what do we do? Did you see those things? They killed everyone and burned out homes to the ground all in search for some sword that may not even be here!" I tried to keep everyone calm but it was no uses. We must have held out in the dark cravens for what seemed like days. Finally I worked up the courage to take a look outside and what I saw stunned me. I looked out to Askroth only to see the whole city leveled and what looked like a large citadel being build in its place. An army of winged men flying around the citadel as if they where getting ready for some kind of battle. All this happening so fast I could barley make sense of it. I remembered Saradomin saying "A great evil was heading for our world" at this point the evil might as well already be here. Surely nothing could be worse then this? I had never been so wrong in my life.

Weeks past and still hiding underground as our home taken from us faster then anything else. Defenseless, hungry and scared I was beginning to lose hope but I looked into Aagi's eyes "I have to stay strong for her. I must protect her" The Druids who gave us refuge reassured us hope was not lost and such a blade does exist that it was in they're care. At that moment I could hear the others yell out "WHAT!? The sword those monsters are looking for is here...here with us? We have to get outta here!" The Druids explained that the sword was indeed hidden within the caverns almost immediately a loud crash came from the surface I ran to see what it was. As I looked up into the sky a large black portal appeared and out of it rained fire and rock. Shortly after large beast appeared out of the portal. Its size was unbelievable I can only describe this creature as boar like being with huge tucks protruding out of its head. It opened its mouth and spit out smaller creatures by the hundreds! I would name this monstrosity "Tuska" it was then I noised Aagi standing next to me shocked at what she seen before her. "Aagi get back inside its not safe out here!" I said "what in the world is that thing father? Was that the evil the golden god spoke of?" I said to her "HE IS NO GOD HES A MONSTER!...I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout at you please go back inside" Aagi ran back inside. I myself was about to head in when I heard another large crash coming from inside the craven this time. Fearing for Aagi I ran in after her but what I saw next...

I headed deeper into the craven to find the very ground had opened up from under our feet fire and lava pored out. I could not find Aagi! "Aagi where are you!?" I cried. I large creature rose up out out of the lava and let out a loud rawr "Its Skargaroth" The druid screamed "Quickly this way we have another exit out" I could not leave Aagi here but then I felt small hand grab mine. "daddy this way we have to go" I was so happy to see her safe. We wasted no time "what about the sword?!" I hear someone say "Its lost to the beast" said the druid. As we ran to the surface I could see the Armies of both Saradomin and Tuska engaged in combat. Having no where to go we ran back to what was left of our home. "Look daddy our house its still there!" said Aagi. Surprised or small house was still standing "hurry into the cellar! Bolt up the door" As I lead Aagi down the stairs. "Now stay here I have to find the others and bring them here" I said to her "Daddy no I'm scared please dont go" Aagi cried "I will be right back you will be safe here..I love Aagi more then you will ever know" I told her. "I love you two daddy please hurry back" I quickly hurried outside to gather the others at that moment I could hear Skargoroth cry out "SARADOMIN!" I could see Saradomin locked in combat with Skargoroth elder blade in hand. Out of nowhere Tuska gored him with her horns causing him to drop the elder blade. And what happen next...what happen next I will never forget..

The mammoth beast weak from the blow collapsed unto our house crushing it under its massive size.

"AAAAAAAAAGI!" My heart sunk "SHES STILL INSIDE NOOOOO" I ran as fast as I could caring not for myself. "I cant lose her! Please Aagi be alright... PLEASE!" Time slowed down only a few hundred feet from what was our home it seemed like miles. In the corner of my eye I could still see the gods engaged in combat. I finally made back but nothing but crushed rubble remain. Then I saw her... My Aagi she..she was dead. My reason for being was dead my pride and joy was gone forever. It felt like like someone had ripped my heart out. Over come with sadness and anger my eyes glazed over and all I could see was red. "YOU BASTARDS YOU KILLED MY AAGI!" In the in fall Skargoroth dropped the Elder blade I quickly ran for it carelessly "I WILL KILL YOU!" I managed to get my hands on the powerful sword that crackled with energy. The power flowing through me was unlike anything I had ever felt. Over come with power the other gods watched as a mortal lifted the Elder blade and charged at them " I WILL END YOU ALL". Tuska charged at me with her mighty tucks. In rage I jumped blade out right Impaling her in the left eye blinding the monster. Beast Confused I took advantage of the moment rising the sword up high with all my might chopping down at the monsters neck lopping her head clean off. Bathed in blood I felt even more power flow through me almost as if I stole some from Tuska. Saradomin and Skargaroth shocked at what they just witnessed. "I can't believe a moral was able to slay a god" said Saradomin. Skargaroth wasting no time lunged at me. Using the beasts own size and weight against it I plunged the Elder blade deep in the very heart of the so called "god" I could feel an overwhelming force course through every inch of my being. Skargaroth lay dead. "Wha..whats happing to me?" I cried. "The power of the elder blade absorbed the godly powers of Skararoth and Tuska" Saradomin said. "Your undergoing a transformation unto full-fledged godhood however it will take some time" he explained "I'm far to weak from battle to strike you down. Its clear the battle here is lost and I will take my leave. You can have your world, Guthix" As soon as he said this he vanished into thin air.

As I walked through the battle field I could not believe the destruction. So many dead so many lives taken and for what? What was the reasoning behind all this? POWER! This is what happens when absolute power goes unchecked there has to be balance . My whole world changed my whole race gone in a matter of months. I could feel the power setting in I could feel the humming of energy coming from the blade. With so much power I was still powerless to reverse the damage done to bring back...My beloved Aagi.. I buried my daughter long the river side. I swore at that moment to her I would make sure this never happened to another world again. I swore to up hold balance and peace through out the universe...For my name is Guthix and I was ones a helpless mortal but now I am a God!

What does it take to become a god?...


End file.
